


偷欢

by zhenyixiao



Category: tvb天若有情, 伴生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenyixiao/pseuds/zhenyixiao





	偷欢

夜已经空了，午夜霓虹流尽了欢场男女全部的汗液。杯酒之后是找到放纵的出口，还是狼狈归家，都让这场欢宴走到了尾声。   
舞池的的镭射水晶球还在转动，五彩的灯光只余两位男士，一位在唱一位在听。  
他举起酒杯，从葡萄酒杯中紫红色液体，看握着话筒献唱的那位微蹙的眉心，歌词里全是对不解风情负情寡性的怨对。  
好似在用歌述说着前几日的不满。  
歌比酒醉人，没有爱何生恨，没有情何生怨。  
唱完施施然的坐到他身边，接过他递给他的酒杯。  
“你憎我喽。”港生知道他心里的那份不安，想问几句让他排遣一下。  
“我憎死你。”把酒杯放下，手拦腰揽住港生，抓紧他腰侧的肉，像是爱语般的讲出。  
咬一口港生挺直的鼻头，看港生睫毛投下一片阴影俊美的侧脸显得柔和温驯。他的气质难以琢磨有时像孩童一样绵软笨拙，有时又像一位长者敦厚温实。  
“我把你放心上，你憎我。”港生鼻子高挺，发声时，通过鼻腔连带着一串磁性的震动，一句简单的话被他说的温柔缱绻。  
“我不光憎，你我还好恨你。”julian咬着牙讲出沸腾的心声。  
恨在粤语里有渴望的意思，julian说着反话表达他又爱他又渴望他。  
港生听笑了，他习惯性的低下头，让julian看到他柔软的头顶。  
他终日习惯下垂的嘴角为你破例上扬的时候，你会想要千金来换。  
julian抿了口杯中的酒，这瓶窖藏八年的葡萄酒里的单宁，如同港生一般醇厚甘甜，用舌头在口中搅拌，不知道两种味道加在一起是什么滋味。  
将砖红色的液体含满口腔，扶住他的后脑勺渡酒过去，唾液将酒变的粘稠味道变的丰富热情，港生的味道，julian的热情，在唇齿流转的液体里结合发酵。  
品完口中的酒，身体皆变的火烫。  
酒是色媒人，julian抱住港生带他站起来，随着舞厅里播放的背景舞曲试探对方的脚步，一进一退是情人的针锋。  
变换的灯光下摇曳着，靡靡之音唱尽爱语。  
港生的手放在julian像是要生出两翼的肩胛骨那里包裹着柔韧富有力量的肌肉。随着他的舞动手也在摸索着。  
港生一步踏错，插到他腿间，他迎着腿骑上来用火热的大腿内侧臀部揉磨他的大腿。  
脸挨脸，是迷醉的短兵相接，鼻尖的刮蹭比舞步还要挑逗。  
不知是舞女的儿子，还是灵魂的契合，舞的越来越顺。  
港生扶摸着julian柔韧款摆的腰肢动情的说：“你好咩啊。”性感这个词他说不出口用一个咩字代替。  
“咩啊。”julian抬眉勾人轻佻明知故问。  
“咩喽。”港生色令智昏犯了男人都会犯的错用手揉捏julian西服裤下紧实的臀部。  
“究竟是咩啊。”julian不死心用鼠蹊部顶住港生的三角区诱惑的讲。  
“我好咩你。”港生脑子早以被酒精给弄的将往日的矜持抛开变的直白。  
julian听出他喜欢自己，想要自己的意思，用火热的吻回应他，啃咬吮吸，对他结构早已探究清楚，知道用舌头刮蹭他的上颚，便会使他喘息连连。  
港生为了和他贴的更近，腿勾缠住他的腿侧，手还在他的臀弯流连。  
julian扯掉丝巾，暴露在空气的肌肤散发出片刻浓郁的香味。港生嗅到他的味道，仰着头露出一个他从未有过诱人的坏笑，他是真的喝醉了变的不管不顾。  
满握他的臀尖觉得隔着布料不满足，主动的解开他的皮带扣，松了裤口把手插进去，肉贴着肉满意的叹出声。  
“呐你博懵我（占我便宜）。”julian舔着他的耳垂说。  
港生笑的有些憨直：“装什么，你还不是乐意的要死。”港生调侃起人来也是直击灵魂。  
“倒是。”julian这个人有一点好，就是直白。  
“到我了。”julian手法灵巧的解开，禁锢港生欲望的一切布料，把他的弱点完全掌握在手中。  
港生闭上眼睛感受指尖带给他的快感，julian蹲下身把玩的泥泞的东西，又装回灰色的内裤里，内裤渗出粘液，一手捏着，另一只手的食指隔着布料研捻他的铃口，牵出银色的粘丝，布料被打湿，隐隐约约透出肉色的头尖。  
隔着布料含进嘴里，吮吸布料包裹着火热弹性的棒体，口感很新奇。  
港生被弄的有些站不稳，附近没有倚靠他有些踉跄。  
julian带着他退回之前坐着的沙发上。港生觉得口干舌燥，拿起桌上的酒喝了一口，恰好julian含到他的敏感点，他惊叫张嘴，一行红色的液体顺着他嘴角滴落下来。  
julian被这幅景象撼动了，他纯洁的港生，被欲望沾染后，如此迷人，这一切都因为他。  
julian拿起葡萄酒瓶缓缓的倒在他火热的挺立上，热情与冰凉的碰撞令港生坐在沙发的屁股悬空了，他挺起腰躺在沙发的靠背上大口喘气。  
julian很满意他的反应，用嘴继续温暖他的欲望使其继续剧烈的燃烧。  
皮肤被酒精微微烧着，麻酥酥的。港生靠在沙发上，脸歪向一边，眼角都被酒给熏红了，可怜兮兮的有些湿润。  
褪掉他被暗红色液体浸湿的长裤，握住他腿弯掰开一个很大的弧度，julian就在他的眼前用狼一样的眼神盯着他，帮他口。港生看着美人伏于胯间，觉得他美艳无比，主动索吻。  
julian迎住他抛来的邀请，咂上去。  
julian搂着他的腰，将自己的火热与他的火热厮磨，上下两处燃情似火。  
julian放开港生去吧台，找可以用的东西应对这始料未及的情事，找到一支女员工拉下的护手霜。白色的膏体，随着他蜜色的手指，进入那神秘的秘境，因为酒精对神经的麻痹放松，没几下就攻克下来。  
被肉纫劈开两瓣的感觉，让港生咬紧了牙关，接下来是温柔浅浅律动，寻找他致命的一点。他上翘的龟头很容易扫到敏感点，在港生的几声鼻音声中，确定了位置，julian不顾自己的憋闷，讨好似的服务那一点，讨好是有用的，港生动情的伸出宽阔的臂膀，将他包裹在怀中，脸在他耳边磨蹭，下面更是完全的接纳了他。  
灯光下两个的剪影有力的律动着，交缠的腿，像交脔的蛇，舞动着尾尖。  
随着julian身体的拉摆，他脖子上的玉佩，在港生眼前晃动着，港生用手牵住玉佩，好似牵住，勒在他脖子上的缰绳，可是马儿跑的更快了，快的他都要被一点点的顶出沙发，他的后脑勺开始悬空。  
港生睁开眼睛看，julian被用充满侵略性的眼神盯看，不由自主的夹的更紧了，julian被夹的爽的闭了一下眼睛，又立即睁开，他舍不得一秒，不看他的港生。  
就在港生脑袋快要完全腾空时，julian拽起他来到一旁装饰的镜子前，手伸进他衣服里，揉捏他胸前的凸起，逼迫他看自己被欲望浸染的样子，港生羞于看自己，享受痛苦的表情闭上眼。  
julian就把他抵在冰冷的镜子上，前后大力的顶弄。港生发出哽咽的声音，湿润的前端抵着冰冷的镜子摩擦着，在上面划着透明的轨迹。  
喘息的热气，打的镜子上的事物模模糊糊，太难受了，他睁开眼睛被镜子上身后的人给吸住了目光。  
julian像毒蛇一样邪笑着，在后面震动着腰部，自己的脸与脖子已经红成一片，他不敢再看自己镜子里的样子，回身索求julian的吻。  
julian吐出舌头，与他微微伸出的舌尖相抵。  
快感顺着尾椎骨脊柱侵蚀大脑，他想要释放，他颤动着身体肌肉，抖动肠壁收缩，julian感受到这个信号，但他还没到，他咬住他的舌尖，使他攀爬顶峰的意识清醒，加大力度的撞击。  
强壮的手臂勒抱住港生的脖子，又觉得爱的狠，还不够，咬住了他后脖颈的肉，飞快大力的楔入，港生开始抽噎吸气。两个人同时攀登上灿烂的云端，跌落软的沙地，大汗淋漓，紧挨的皮肤粘腻在一起。  
镜子上全是港生点点精斑，腿间臀间也是片片斑驳，julian觉出嘴里的血腥味，赶紧查看港生的皮肤被他咬破了。港生回身看他嘴角一丝血液，叹息的趴在镜子上。  
中了他的毒，跑不了，没救了。


End file.
